Hogwarts the Years After
by BrookeLong
Summary: It is now the time for Harry's two children to step up. Voldemort is back and gaining power and other students in the school have secrets of their own. Will they be able to face the new and more dangerous problems that arise?


**Hogwarts the Years After**

**A/N: My second Harry Potter fanfiction. The main plot and characters are based off a roleplay I'm currently in. If you're a fan of my Angelic Layer fanfictions you might be able to see why it's taking so long for me to update them. I've been working on this and a The Cat Returns fanfiction, but I do have a few pages of the next From Hate to Love chapter done. I just get caught up on too many things and get dangerously behind.**

**So for now, just enjoy the new story and pray I'll be able to keep it updated. The roleplay is really exciting so look forward to some interesting chapters. It will also be quite long. The roleplay is at about 350 pages and the first three months of the Hogwarts school year haven't even gone by.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter obviously and each character is copyrighted to the person who plays them. See Author's Note at the end for the more specific bit of who plays who.**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Hogwarts Express gleamed under the sunlight streaming in through the translucent windows overhead. The platform was full of bustling students and parents, pushing huge carts or hanging out the windows to talk to one another. It was the last few minutes before the train left and the last few remaining stragglers were at least attempting to make their way onto the Express.

But a boy with messy black hair, brown eyes, and glasses was sitting on his trunk looking over at the train. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and had just pocketed the wand he had been holding. The boy sighed and stood up, looking around for either his parents or his little sister. His parents had most likely been whisked away by some of their school friends or relatives, they had so many, and his little sister was probably already on the train with her friends.

He tapped his foot on the ground and patted his hands against his thighs in a rhythm, he would do anything that would stall him from getting on that train. Every year he boarded it with an empty feeling in his chest, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He couldn't even find one of his friends to help take his mind off the annoying feeling.

0000000000

She had a hard time getting her trunk up into the overhead compartment. Unlike most people who under-packed, she over-packed which made her trunk a lot heavier than most people's. The girl was glad she had been able to find her own compartment this time. Last year she had waited too long to get on the train and the only compartment that had any free spaces was with a few nasty Slytherins. She would have preferred to sit in the hall the whole time but it wasn't allowed.

The girl sighed and looked around at the compartment, wishing she could find one of her friends or even her brother soon. She hated being by herself and was going crazy. Walking over to the window and opening it, she stuck her head out and after looking around for a minute she finally saw the mess of black hair standing next to his trunk.

"Hey James!" she called, waving her arm to signal him.

0000000000

_"Hey James!"_ he heard a voice call out to him. James Michael Potter looked around to see who had called him. His eyes caught a girl with deep strawberry blonde hair waving to him out of a train window. He smiled and pulled his trunk over to meet his little sister.

"Hey Ems. Are you saving me a seat? Or are you too excited and can't wait to get going. Think I'm holding up the train?" he joked. Emily Potter smiled and rested her head on her folded arms.

"Yeah yeah. Maybe I won't save a seat for you at all and you can get run over by the snack cart when it comes around." She retorted back with her own sarcasm. James over exaggerated a scoff and folded his arms like he meant business.

"I know this must comes as a shocker to you Emily, but I do have my own friends and get can get a compartment on my own." he paused and looked at her seriously, "I hope you have some friends too."

James had never really met any of her friends. With three years between them and a million girls surrounding him all the time they barely even saw each other during the school year. Other times he was just too busy with his school work. The only times they spent a good chunk of times together was during Quidditch practices. James was the seeker and team Captain and Emily was probably one of the better chasers they had.

"Of course I do!" Emily defended with a laugh, then slammed the window down hard in his face. James smiled and shook his head, but felt a little worried inside. He wondered as she got older and more………….…..mature, how would the boys react? Would they swarm around her like the girls did to him? It was hard to think about, much less watch her go off with one of them. James didn't want that, he didn't want to give her away to anyone, she would stay his sweet little sister forever.

At that moment he picked up his trunk and finally headed onto the train. He looked in a few open doors and then found his sister standing on the seat and taking out a brush from her trunk in the overhead compartment. They gave each other a quick smile and James lifted his own trunk next to hers as she got her brush and then went back over to the window and opened it again.

"So, it looks like I'm partying with my sis now." He said, looking out the window before quickly drawing back. A group of fourth year Hufflepuffs had spotted him and had quickly grew tighter and started to giggle and point at him.

"Ya know those muggle stores online? Sometimes I think some of these girls are going to jump me for my clothes or stuff and sell them like they do on there. I wish they would just leave me alone sometimes."

James knew a lot about muggle things, and it certainly did help having a grandfather who was completely obsessed with them. With his help he had been able to acquire a small inexpensive laptop that James spent many hours on. Some things that muggles came up with could be quite interesting.

0000000000

_"Ya know those muggle stores online? Sometimes I think some of these girls are going to jump me for my clothes or stuff and sell them like they do on there. I wish they would just leave me alone sometimes."_ Emily looked over at him with her eyebrow raised. She knew all about his obsession with muggle stuff, and his 'abtop' or whatever it was.

"Do you still have that box-y thing? I though Mum chucked it out a while ago?" she asked. One day her mom had seen James on his laptop and had went ballistic. Emily recalled her yelling something about not wanting another version of her father with all the muggle stuff. Her father had calmed her down and taken her out of the room, but not before she had taken the laptop away.

"Well yeah. But Dad rescued it for me and showed me the three loose floorboards under my bed. Swear you won't tell her. She'll skin me alive if she finds out I still have it."

"Of course I won't tell." Emily told him honestly. She was rather interested in it too, but not interested in it enough to risk getting her mother mad.

"I wonder why we're not allowed to bring electronics to Hogwarts. Do you know?" James asked her suddenly. Emily had to think about it for a minute. She had never brought any muggle thing with her, except for her watch, but those were allowed.

"I don't think that they aren't allowed, but more the fact that they don't work. Too much magical interference or something." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I think you're right." James replied before looking off out the window, "Anyway, I think I'll go roam the halls for a while."

James stood up and started towards the door. Then with his hand on the side of the door he turned around and looked at Emily.

"If I catch you snogging some seventh year behind the Three Broomsticks this year, well, just watch your back." he told her only half-joking. Then he closed the door behind him as he went out and left a confused Emily behind.

0000000000

James walked down the narrow hallway of the train, occasionally saying 'hi' to a few people he sort of knew, but he couldn't find any of his friends yet. As he walked the door of a compartment flew open and nearly bashed in his face. A fifth year Ravenclaw walked out and spotted him and whispered something back to her friends inside the compartment.

"Hey James, do you want to sit with us?" she asked, giggling. James had caught himself, seeing as he had almost tripped, then straightened up and looked at the girl.

"No thanks, I've already got a compartment." He said a little sourly. For his fan girls to be around him this soon was something new.

"Well okay then." The girl said with disappointment. She walked back inside the compartment and closed the door, and James carried on his way. It seemed after a few seconds another door flew open but at least James was further back this time. Unfortunately it was another girl, this time a sixth year Hufflepuff.

"Hey James. Wanna grace us with your presence and sit down with us?" she asked, sweeping her arm into the compartment and giving a little bow.

"No, thank you." he told her, his voice a whole lot stiffer and with a ton more venom. The girl gave him a look and put her hand on her hip. To his dismay a girl from his own house had been walking towards him and practically tackle-hugged him.

"Why would he sit with you Jessie? He's going to sit with us this time, right?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes up at him.

"No! Damn it! Lissa, get off of me! I'm sitting with Emily!" he spat at her, pulling her off of him.

"But sitting with us is better than sitting with your stupid third year sister. C'mon." she begged as sweetly as before. Now James's blood was really boiling. Lissa grabbed his hand, but he pulled her off of him again, then sprinted back towards the compartment where Emily was.

"James, please!" he could hear Lissa calling after him.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled back, not even looking over his shoulder. James practically broke the compartment door as he opened it and scared Emily out of her wits. Locking the door behind him and panting hard, he slid down against it and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why?!" he asked more to himself than his sister, "Why in the world do they have the need to follow me around constantly?! I never have a free moment to myself, those stupid giggling girls! Does this happen to you at all?" he asked his sister forcefully.

There was a moment where the silence was ringing in his ears, Emily dumbfounded as to what to say.

"Well, um, just a little. I know it gets annoying but I block it out the best I can, it helps to tell myself that Dad had it worse." she told him hesitantly, treating him like he was a ticking time bomb.

"Of course he had it worse! I mean, well, he actually did something! He fought Voldemort! He got rid of him for crying out loud! He saved the wizarding world! Everyone treats me like I'm going to turn out like him! But we're two separate people!" James was yelling now, and as he stood up it seemed the areas around them had gone dead silent.

"Why can't they just realize I'm not 'The boy-who-lived' and get on with their lives?! I know we look a lot alike but everyone just takes it too far!"

James was panting hard as he ran his hand through his black hair again. He stared over at his sister who had gone rather pale and looked a little hurt.

"Um, well, I mean. I don't really know…" her voice was quiet and trailed off as she tried to speak. James gulped and his panting started to slow, he was getting himself back under control. Emily was still struggling for something to say and looking at James fearfully. He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a little squeeze.

"Hey. I'm sorry to go off at you like that. But, you can understand where I'm coming from. Right?" James's voice was a lot calmer now and he wasn't feeling as annoyed now that he had let it out.

"Y-yeah. I can." Emily replied with a slight smile, still a little shaken from the yelling. James knew she hated confrontations of any sort, no matter how small. James looked down at her, though she wore a smile seeing her face so somber and down made his heart twinge. Then she looked up at him and their eyes met, but James quickly looked in the opposite direction. He could feel Emily take his hand and give it a squeeze like he had done to her.

"James, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

James looked back at her and now she was smiling for real, no sadness left on her face.

"Aww look at this. My little sis trying to cheer me up." He laughed as he brought his arm up around her neck and gave her a soft noogie. Emily laughed with him and then was able to get herself free by giving James a soft kick in the shin.

0000000000

She stepped out of a compartment, her face so pale and ivory white that it stood clearly defined against the black of her robes. The girl looked like death itself. The train started to move forward and the girl walked up the hallway, glad it was deserted. Her happiness didn't last long as a third year Ravenclaw ran out into the hallway and barreled her over.

"Oi, oh gosh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, are you al –." He was cut off as the girl's hand flew out and caught him in the neck, forcing him against the wall. The boy started to gag a little but the girl only dug her dark fingernails into him deeper.

"You messed up my robes! Horo ga shik!" she spat Korean curse words. Using plain English curse words didn't seem to sting as much as the ones in her first language.

She stared at the gagging boy for a minute before the girl finally removed her hand from the poor boy's neck. He dropped to the ground and clutched his neck, deep imprints showing where the girl's fingernails had dug into him. One of the boy's friends opened the door and his eyes went wide when he saw him on the ground.

"Dude Josh! What happened? You look half-dead!" he exclaimed, then the rest of the boys in the compartment got up put of curiosity to see what had happened.

"It was her. Big, cold, black, eyes. Such a scary Slytherin girl…" Josh whispered pointing to the girl's retreating back.

"You bumped into her? Man, that's Jin! If there was another, well……… you-know-who she'd be it without a doubt. You got off lucky."

0000000000

"You really think they're going to stay together this time?" a girl with shoulder-length brown hair asked the other girls in her compartment.

"Well, I don't know, they make such a cute couple." Her friend responded, her face showing she was deep in thought.

"Cute but stupid couple. They fight every time they talk." The girl with brown hair laughed, leaning against the back cushion.

"You're probably right Aaylin." Their talking stopped as they heard some thumps from outside their compartment. There were some loud voices and an aura of darkness hanging in the air.

Aaylin had stuck her head out of her compartment as she heard the commotion from outside and saw the girl. It was Jin again, she was always causing problems for everyone. She almost started out after her, but she wasn't really one to get real involved in things. Jin's back got smaller and smaller and Aaylin took another look at Josh's pale face and the marks on his neck.

Somehow her courage released and she started down the hallway after the boorish girl.

"Aaylin, don't!" her friends called after her, she ignored them.

"Hey you!" she called after Jin, who turned around and stared at her, "You know you didn't have to scare him like that. It was only an accident after all!"

Her mind double-thought why in the world she was doing this, but from the look on Jin's face it was too late to back out now.

"Why should I answer to you?" Jin replied coolly, "He should learn that stupidity is something I don't tolerate."

She paused.

"And so should you. Now be a good girl and leave me alone." This sparked a bit of anger in Aaylin. Jin had just insulted her and then ordered her around like a little puppy.

"Who do you think you are?! I'm not going to put up with this. Now go back and apologize to him." Aaylin demanded, pointing back behind her to where Josh was now standing and looking fearful. It was clear he just wanted the thing to pass over but Aaylin just couldn't let Jin get off the hook.

"I won't apologize to anybody." Jin growled back, shooting a death glance at Josh as if saying it was his fault Aaylin was bothering her. He slid partially back into his compartment, one eye carefully watching.

"You know what? Fine! Though I really hope you're satisfied with yourself! I can't stop you from being a jerk, I'm just glad that my parent's raised me better." Aaylin threw her own death glance at Jin before turning on her heel to leave. Jin's hand flew out and grabbed the back of Aaylin's robes, forcing her to turn back around.

0000000000

Emily had just finished brushing her hair out with the brush she had taken from her trunk. After securing her long hair back into its high ponytail with a ribbon she stowed away the brush. While she was doing so she heard a commotion going on outside. She hated getting involved in fights, which it sounded like it was, but her curiosity got the best of her. She opened the door to see a tall and thin Slytherin girl with long dark hair and pale skin pull the back of another girl's robes and yanked her around so she was facing her.

"What are you doing?!" the girl protested, wrenching the Slytherin's arm off of her.

"Don't you think for a minute that the way I act has nothing to do with my parents?! Maybe I like the way I am and I don't need little-miss-perfects like _you_ telling me I need to change!" The Slytherin said louder, wagging her finger in the girl's face.

"You do need to change! You're a selfish, conceited, arrogant, egotistical, proud, and vain girl who doesn't have any respect for others! There is a lot of things you need to change about yourself before you can even think about walking into public!" the other girl retorted, making herself look taller.

"Crazy girls." Emily sighed quietly to herself, not thinking they could hear her. Boy was she wrong. Jin whipped around and towered over Emily with a lethal glare.

"Stay OUT OF THIS!" she yelled loudly, her arm pulling back as it looked like she was about to strike Emily. James, who had been standing behind his sister watching the fight also, was quickly in front of her and shoved her hand back down.

"Leave her alone Jin." He gritted through his teeth, clearly his anger starting to boil again, "And. Go. Away." He finished stiffly.

Emily took a cautious glance around him, but was blocking her too well and could only see a little bit of the outside hallway.

"Well well. Mr. James Potter. If it's a request by the famous son then I can't refuse." She bowed slightly, with her voice dripping in sarcasm. She stood back up with a smirk and then started to walk away.

"Just like that you're going to walk away?!" the other girl called after her.

"Drop it Aaylin." James warned. Jin stopped in her tracks and turned around once more.

"Yes, just like that." She saw sweetly this time, before rounding the corner with a determination not to look back. James led Emily back inside the compartment before dropping down onto the seat and sighing. Before he closed the door Emily caught a glimpse of Aaylin's angry face turning red before she too walked away.

0000000000

As Jin strode away from the others the lights overhead dimmed greatly as she walked under each of them. As soon as she got passed it, the lightly slowly regained its power. A dark aura always followed her and whenever she got angry, upset, stressed, or anything like that, it would affect the landscape around her.

Jin eventually ran into the snack trolley, which had been why she even set foot out of her nice, dark compartment in the first place. It was taking too long to get to her and she was starving. Walking up to the witch who pushed it she took out her little money bag. The lights dimmed and the trolley witch was scared to death as she frantically looked around for why the lights had gone out.

"Ma'am, may I please have a cola and some lemon drops?" Jin asked politely. The witch looked at her with large and frightened eyes and when she gave Jin her things her hands were trembling, which set Jin in even a more angered mood. Even when she bothered to try and be polite to the 'creatures of light', they still treated her with hatred and fear. She couldn't help that the dark aura had been around her since the day she was born, and she didn't want it to leave either.

Jin paid the witch and set back off towards her dark compartment. Along the way she saw a couple of second years messing with something on the ground. At first Jin thought they had dropped something, but as she got closer she saw they were torturing a little black ball of fluff.

"Leave him alone! NOW!" The light bulbs in the immediate surrounding area grew blindingly bright and they shattered glass rain on the boys as the light bulbs burst. The boys screamed and ran away with such a fright that they kept tripping over each other in their hurry to get away. Jin kneeled by the little black kitten and reached out to pet it. The kitten hissed and swiped at her, leaving a scratch on her hand that began to bleed. Jin didn't wince or withdraw her hand, but gently stroked the kitten's head. The kitten's hissing calmed and the fur on its back lay back down against its body, then Jin gently picked it up and cradled it in her arms noticing the kitten had eyes the color of blood.

"Creatures of light are so cruel Hiromu." She told the kitten as she named it. The compartment to her left opened and James walked out and closed the door behind him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"The time has been short." Jin said coolly as she stood up, "Tell me where is your _dear_ sister?" she asked.

"She's sleeping." James replied. It was true, Emily's hatred of fights and the fear that Jin had almost hit her made her exhausted, so now she was sleeping peacefully on the seat in the compartment.

"But Hyu-sung?" James said, referring to Jin's last name, " Do my eyes deceive me or are you actually caring for another living thing?"

"I wouldn't think it would be so shocking Potter. He's like me, we're one and the same." Jin stroked her new pet, not looking James in the eye. He tried to stifle a laugh and it came out with a hoarse sound

"Excuse me, it's just so funny to compare you to something so……………warm-blooded." Jin now stared James directly in the eye, her expression not anger but almost emotionless.

"Aren't I human? I might not be like you creatures of light, but don't I bleed the same?" she sucked on her cut a little, just to prove her point. A creature of light like him could never understand, the light he emitted was as blinding as the bulbs had been before they had broken. She was starting to feel weak so she put her hood over her head, the shadow covering most of her face.

" 'Creature of light' am I? What have I done that is so damn light?" he asked knowing Jin was thinking more about the things which his father had done than what he had actually done himself, which was practically next to nothing.

"Go back to your kind," Jin stated quietly while she ignored his question and started to walk away, "Go back to the other people of light. People of darkness are always hated no matter what. Go back."

"That's the second time today you've walked away from an argument. You can't possibly tell me that I have won so easily." James called after her. Jin stopped walking and replied without turning around.

"If winning is what you really want from this, then yes. You can say you have won. Now just leave us alone and go back to Gryffindor." She started to walk away again stroking Hiromu. She was feeling weak, so weak. James's light was too much for her, it made Jin feel sick to her stomach. She heard a noise and her curiosity drove her to turn around once more, coming face to face with James.

0000000000

"Yes mum." James said smugly after he had caught up to Jin. If there was one thing that annoyed him more than anything else it would be not being able to finish a fight. He couldn't just let her walk away so easily, he wanted to get a rise out of her, get some anger.

"I could take you out in an instance." He threatened, his pulse quickening and his hand reaching toward the wand in his pocket.

"You wouldn't." Jin said, her voice still emotionless, "Now go away creature of light, leave me be."

Her hand was the only thing keeping her up. He was so close, the light was so bright, her legs were giving out on her and she was feeling sick to her stomach. Eruptions of pain started to flow out through her body like someone stabbing a knife through her middle. She felt if she stayed around him any longer she would melt.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked, with real concern in his voice. He never had any real intention of hurting her even though he looked like he was going to, it was just a ruse. He bent down next to her and tried to see what was wrong.

"Get away." Jin said weakly, pushing James back. Hiromu mewed softly and patted her face gently with his paw.

"Too damn bright, leave me, get away and leave me." She finished feebly.

"If you think it'll help." James gave in standing back up and walking back into his compartment, feeling a bit guilty now. He didn't know how in the world he had hurt her, he had just been standing there. Maybe something else was bothering her, or she could have even been messing with his head.

Emily was still sleeping peacefully on the seat, one of her arm dangling off the side. Suddenly feeling quite tired himself James leaned against the corner and fell asleep too.

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: So that's the first chapter for you. It was approximately the first 11 pages of the roleplay. Some characters appeared on the roleplay between what I've written but I wasn't able to fit those bits in right. Sorry guys, you'll get bigger parts next chapter, and I'll introduce you here too. (Since you'll be reading this. Or you might not be. I don't know if you'll care or not.)**

**Characters:**

**James Potter © Kaylib Carmelo**

**Emily Potter © Me, LittleEmeraldDomino**

**Aaylin © youLOVEamelia**

**Jin © no tears for the fallen**

**AMETERASA SMITH © AyakoHana**

**JACK FICK © Phonecrusher**

**The last two are the ones that I haven't introduced yet, but they have significant roles so you'll see a lot of them. It's really cool what happens, so please RandR!**

**BrookeLong**


End file.
